Twilight Moonlight
by Nessie Riddle
Summary: Nessie är ihop med Jake, men hennes sago värld sätts snart på prövning. ÖVERGIVEN FÖR TILLFÄLLET!
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction "Twilight"

Moonlight

Jag stod där i skogen, jag såg dem, hörde dem, kände lukten av dem. Men ändå gjorde jag inte någonting. Jag såg MIN Jacob i famnen på en annan tjej, en brunbränd blondin med överdrivet mycket smink. Jag trodde att han inte gillade sådana tjejer. Jag hade känt honom i 14 år. Men jag såg faktiskt ut som en 16 åring, så han kan inte tycka att jag såg ut som en liten fick unge. Men ändå såg jag honom i famnen på en annan tjej. Mitt och Jakes band var ihop flätade på ett sätt som var ovanligt för mänskliga. Jag sprang in i skogen och förstod att Jake hörde mig, men han brydde sig inte, jag vet inte om han visste att det var jag som sprang. Jag kunde inte gråta ,jag var för chockad och ledsen. När jag kom in i huset, som mamma kallade det, var det ovanligt tyst. Mamma och pappa måste vara ute och jaga. På min dörr satt en lapp, på den stod:

_Nessie, alla är och jagar. Du kan ta mat i kylen om du är hungrig. _

_/ Puss mamma och pappa_

Som jag trodde. Men det var tur, för just nu ville jag vara ensam. Jag hade fortfarande inte börjat gråta, men jag kände att det nästan kom tårar, så jag gick in i mitt rum slängde mig på sängen och började gråta. Jag grät och grät och grät. Jag måste ha gråtit i en timma, minst. Jag slutade när jag hörde mamma och pappa komma inom hörhåll. Då hade de redan hört mig, och jag slog vad om att pappa hade hittat mina tankar för fem minuter sen. De ökade till hypervampyr fart. Ånej! Det var jobbigt att ha vampyrer till föräldrar, särskilt om en av dem var en tankeläsare. Men nu var det så. Tre sekunder senare stormade mamma och pappa in i mitt rum.

- Nessie! Nu berättar du vad som har hänt! Sa mamma hetsigt. Jag visste inte om jag kunde prata, så jag sa inget.

- Edward, varför svarar hon inte?

- Hon vet inte om hon kan prata.

- Men älsklingen, du behöver inte prata. Bara tänk på vad som har hänt. Sa mamma snabbt. Jag ville inte tänka på det, jag ville inte tänka alls. Jag ville bara dö.

- Hon vill inte tänka på det.

- Men älsklingen, så illa kan det inte ha varit? Du skulle bara veta, tänkte jag. Att se Jacob i den lilla blondinens famn… Nej, nu tänkte jag på det. Jag hörde pappa dra efter andan när han såg vad jag tänkte. Åh, det var så jobbigt att pappa hade den där gåvan. Mamma hade också hon hört pappa dra efter andan, och kollade menande på honom.

-Jake var med en annan tjej. Mamma drog också efter annat.

- Men herre gud. Jag visste att det inte skulle bli bra. Jag skulle ha dödat honom när jag hade sjansen.

- Bella, du skulle ångra dig om du hade gjort det, dessutom hade Nessie gjort allvar av självmordstankarna hon har nu för längesen om du hade gjort det. Nessie, ska vi lämna dig här, du behöver inte prata, du kan tänka svaret. Jag tänkte:

_Ja! Lämna mig i fred. Gå och kom inte tillbaka fören Jake e min igen!_

Pappa svarade inte utan bara gjorde en sjässt till mamma att de skulle gå.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Jag låg där på sängen och kollade upp i taket. Mamma och pappa hade gått till det stora huset för tre timmar sen. Ingen hade försökt komma till mig. Men jag gissade att det var pappa som hade sagt att jag fortfarande inte ville ha sällskap. Det var förstås lite dåligt att de hade lämnat mig själv. Då kunde jag göra en bra självmordsplan, fast pappa kunde förstås fortfarande höra mig! Suck! Varför kunde inte min pappa vara lika dan som alla andras pappor. Alla som var elever på Forks High School hade normala pappor som inte kunde läsa ens tankar. Men så var jag också ett missfoster som egentligen inte borde finnas. Något som egentligen inte var önskat utan bara en konsekvens av vad som borde vara omöjligt: kroppslig kärlek mellan en vampyr och en människa. Mamma hade försökt få mig att inse att jag var önskad och alla ville ha mig. Men efter det där med Jake… jag orkade inte tänka mer. Då hörde jag något som jag inte hade hört igenom mina tankar. Ljudet av ett hjärta som slog för snabbt. Eller jag hörde ett hjärta till som slog i otakt. Jacob! Jäklar, varför var han här?

Pappa, låt mig sköta det här själv. Men jag vill att ni ska vara nära.

Tänkte jag till pappa. Jag gick till dörren.

Hej, Jake. Sa jag entonigt.

Hej, Nessie, är allt okej?

Kan du följa med mig. Sa jag utan att svara på frågan. Han följde med. Vi gick mot Cullens parkering. Jag visste exakt var gränsen var, och jag visste exakt vad jag var tvungen att göra. Vi var nu framme på parkeringen. Jag hade gått vänd från honom. Nu vände jag mig om.

Jake. Tro inte att jag inte vet vad du gör! Jag kastade det ur mig, jag var nära gråten, och ville att jag åtmoinstånde fick ur mig det.

Vad pratar du om?

Jag såg… er i din b-bil idag. Jag grät och kunde nästan inte prata. Han gick närmare mig för att trösta.

Rör mig inte! Jag vill inte… jag fick inte ur mig det sista.

Jag vet fortfara…

Å, ja. Du vet visst vad jag pratar om, försök inte vara dum. Avbröt jag honom. Nu hade ilskan tagit över platsen som sorgen legat på, den hade faktiskt nästan tagit över hela hjärtat.

Du och den där blondinen satt i din bil i skogen! Jag såg er. Jag skrek och grät om varandra.

Nessie… jag… Jag såg in i hans vackra ögon.

Inga men nu Jacob Black! De är över. Är du med andra så….så är du inte välkommen här längre!

Nessie! Tänk över det här! Dessutom är det inte du som bestämmer det!

Nej, men det gör jag! Carlisle hade plötsligt kommit fram från skogen.

Men… men…

Om det är det Nessie vill så är du, Jacob Black inte längre välkommen här!


	3. Chapter 3

Om det är det Nessie vill så är du, Jacob Black inte längre välkommen här!

Stick, Jacob! Sa jag. Jag vill inte se dig mer!

Han kollade på mig med sina vackra ögon, sedan sa han:

Om det är så du vill ha det Nessie! Hej då, jag kommer inte att vara här mer, bara för att jag inte kan göra motsatsen till vad du vill. Vill du att jag ska gå och dö?

Ja… nej eller asså! Jacob jag bryr mig väl för fan inte om vad du gör! Du år gärna gå och dö, bara jag slipper se dig.

Okej, Nessie. Då går jag och dör. Jag brydd mig inte om honom. Han skulle väl inte göra det? Aja, jag brydde mig… inte. När jag slog upp blicken hade han redan kommit hundra meter bort. Jag vände mig om, hela familjen stod inte där som jag hade väntat mig. Det var bara mamma och pappa som var där.

Nessie, vi går hem nu, det har varit en lång dag, du behöver sova. Sa mamma. Jag bara nickade och följde med.

**A/N Belv ett kort kap idag, men det blir längre nästa gång! Lovar!**


End file.
